


charlie work: the fuckening

by billbert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: A bit of homophobia in there, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M, a bit problematic but so is the show so lets just...have fun here, bottom charlie forever, its consensual asf by the end but it starts a bit sketchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: mac and dennis are experiencing a sexual slump so they vent their frustrations on charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	charlie work: the fuckening

"Dennis, I really don't think that sounds as good as you seem to think it does!" Charlie blurted, clearly on edge. He paced around in a tiny circle as Mac and Dennis deliberated. Charlie's input was not completely necessary for their plan.

"You see, Charlie - Mac and I have been... _experiencing a slump_." Dennis drawled, approaching Charlie slowly - mustn't frighten him off, after all. "All men experience this drought at some point in their lives. _Especially_ once you hit your thirties. It's normal. But...we need some sort of way to _vent our frustrations_ in the meantime."

"That doesn't sound right-" Mac chimed in, taken aback. _Shush._ Dennis silenced him with a wave of the hand and continued to bombard Charlie with his justifications. "There's nothing wrong with it. We won't tell anyone, it'll just be something between the three of us." Dennis smiled, surprisingly satisfied with his spiel.

Charlie mulled it over, staring at his feet for a solid thirty seconds, small grunts bubbling up every once in a while. "I dunno, you guys - I mean, think of how _I_ would feel! I just don't see what I'm getting out of it-" He stammered, eyes darting everywhere but the other men's faces.

"Oh, you're not getting anything out of it. It's just that...this is _Charlie work_." Dennis stated plainly. Mac furrowed his brow, seemingly put off. "You see, we rank higher than you. We own the shares. So therefore, you have to do what we say. You don't really have much of a choice."

Charlie frowned, stamped his foot, and screamed just a little. " _ **Fine!**_ I will do your stupid venting thing, I'll go down in the basement and take my clothes off, huff some glue, and just pass out for an hour. Fine. I'll do it. Just know that I hate both of you. Now and forever." He was not holding himself together well at all, but he complied and proceeded to march down the basement stairs, leaving Mac and Dennis alone at the bar.

"Bro, I really don't think this is a good idea. Trust me. I think this will make things really fucking weird between the three of us." Mac pleaded, simple face clearly showing concern. Dennis rolled his eyes - to him, doing this wouldn't change shit. In fact, he was quite certain that if he did it once, he would probably end up doing it again at some point. And he was ok with that fact.

"Mac, let's be real. You of all people would enjoy this."

"Why the fuck would _I_ enjoy this?"

"Face it. You're completely, irrevocably attracted to men. And Charlie's not...well, he's not _hideous_ , right? And we both know this slump is tough. I'm barely containing myself. Can you honestly tell me, to my face, that this isn't a good idea?" Dennis proclaimed, voice perfectly reaching the highs and lows of an honest to god campaign speech. What an asshole.

Mac bowed his head in defeat. 

"Fine. You're right. Let's head down to the basement."

_________________________

Charlie was standing, small and proud, adorned in naught but tightie whities and old socks. His eyes were unfocused and sort of lost. The smell of glue hung heavy in the air. He seemed pretty pumped, which was always a good sign. Dennis noticed Mac's hesitation, so he dragged him down by the wrist until they were face-to-face with Charlie.

They both sized him up awkwardly. They stared at him for around a minute and a half, trying to imagine a scenario in which the person before them could be seen as sexy. It didn't work, and Dennis let out a groan of frustration.

" _ **What?**_ " Charlie snapped. "What am I supposed to do? You guys are just standing there grumbling and I don't even know what I'm supposed to _do_!" 

"You're supposed to be seductive, Charlie." Dennis began, pacing a slow circle around the brief-clad man. "We want this to be a satisfying experience. And it can't be satisfying if you can't make us hard. So stop dilly-dallying and take those disgusting tightie whities and socks off. Worst case you blow us with our eyes closed."

Charlie stamped his foot, feeling extremely shy. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get out of doing this, but if it made Mac and Dennis leave him the hell alone, he supposed he had to do it. That, and he'd shaved part of Mac's head in a drunken rage the other night and that motherfucker still wanted some compensation for the lost hair. 

He slowly removed his underwear and socks, turning away from his so-called friends. It wasn't like they'd never seen him naked before, but now that he was supposed to be acting "seductive", he felt brand new kinds of embarrassment. Real niche kinds of embarrassment. He approached Mac and Dennis, averting his eyes and sort of curving in on himself without thinking about it.

"Yeah, this isn't working. Let's just get to the blowjobs." Dennis declared, starting to unzip his pants. "Down on your knees." 

Charlie obeyed without a second thought, and it was sort of cute. Immediately afterwards, he was horrified as he realized he'd just knelt on instinct. He looked up to see Mac and Dennis shoving each other over who went first. Whether they both _wanted_ to go first or were trying to avoid it Charlie didn't know.

"Me. It's me." Mac grinned, undoing his jeans and tugging them down around his thighs. Charlie shuffled over to him, gingerly pulling down the waistband of Mac's boxers. "Jesus christ, dude - you really don't shave. That's nasty." Charlie complained, instinctively leaning away from the half-chub that lay before him.

"Dennis, please, come on - do I really have to - this is _nasty_..." Charlie mumbled. 

"I found this new bar that The Waitress started to... _frequent_ a lot as of late. I'll give you the address if you just do this _one_ little thing for us." Dennis offered, surveying the scene unfolding before him with a surprisingly little amount of disgust.

Charlie frowned and conceded, slowly wrapping his hand around the base of Mac's cock. Jesus christ, he wasn't sure if he could do this. Shutting his eyes, he worked the hand up and down as he worked up the courage to move his mouth closer to _it_. 

"Fucking hurry up-" Mac grumbled, grabbing Charlie by the back of the head and moving him closer and closer until he had no choice but to take it. "Fuck-- I haven't had that in a long time-" He sighed, eyes shut and head tilted up. Charlie wished he'd closed his eyes sooner so he didn't have to deal with a face full of pubes.

Thinking it'd be best to get this over with, Charlie pretended he was sucking on a meatbone, and the more he became involved in that fantasy, the less he cared about the disgusting taste. 

"Shit, he's really going at it- Hey, Charlie - do you _like_ this? Who would've thought?" Dennis smiled, watching the scene unfolding before him intently. Mac no longer had his eyes closed and was instead focused on Charlie, marveling at what was happening. He still had his hand in Charlie's hair, and he used it to guide him forward and back, setting the pace until it was _just_ right.

"I've never seen him make a face like that before-" Mac managed to sputter. Dennis leaned in to look - he was totally right. Charlie's brows were furrowed upwards in a desperate fashion and his eyes were wide and teary. Dennis never thought that the word sweet would apply to Charlie, but stranger things have happened.

"Fuck, that feels _amazing,_ I'm not gonna last-"  
  
"Cum in his mouth. He's clearly a whore, so he won't mind." Dennis stated. Charlie made a weird gurgling sound in protest, hazily flipping Dennis off as he bobbed back and forth. Judging by the shameless sounds Mac was making, he was enjoying it a little too much. It only made Dennis more excited for his turn.

"Shit, Charlie--" Mac moaned, it was disgusting. The way the name bounced off the walls struck a sense of guilt into everyone. But they decided to keep on keeping on. Mac pulled Charlie forward by the hair and came deep down his throat, holding him down firmly until it was over, after which he tossed him aside.

"Ah- fuck- that was awesome. We should've started doing this ages ago-" Mac grinned, still letting his dick hang out for no particular reason. Charlie stumbled back over, coughing on the sour-tasting cum. "I swear, Dennis. I gotta trust you more often, you never let me down." Mac continued, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, whatever. It's my turn now." Dennis announced, elbowing Mac out of the way and facing Charlie, who knelt before him with a strange look in his eyes. Dennis cocked his head at him in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. Charlie was flushed, pupils dilated, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Dennis wasn't sure what that expression meant _exactly_ , but he had an inkling. 

He yanked down his jeans and boxers, dick hitting Charlie in the face upon arrival. Unlike usual, Charlie didn't yelp out in anger - he just sort of let it happen before wrapping his small hands around Dennis' cock. "You like this?" Dennis teased, slowly running a hand through Charlie's hair. Charlie didn't nod, but he didn't shake his head either. He leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth, shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

Dennis was surprised at how good that felt - Charlie was warm and _wonderful_ , and if he closed his eyes he could easily pretend he was a big-breasted woman. But something in him kept his eyes glued to Charlie, who was really trying his best to please. There was something about it, the way he submitted so fast - it was ticking all of Dennis' boxes.

"That's it, go deeper-" Dennis urged, hand on the back of Charlie's head, slowly forcing him to take the whole thing. Charlie did so without issue, nose hitting the bottom of Dennis' stomach. Figures gagging wouldn't really be a problem for him. Dennis began to move his hips, fucking up into Charlie's throat without much regard for the other's comfort.

"So _cute_ \- you know that? You're cute, Charlie-" Dennis sighed, locking eyes with his prey. Charlie furrowed his brow for a moment before shutting his eyes again, a muffled moan escaping his mouth.

Mac's eyes were completely glued to the scene, mouth hanging open as he watched. "Hey, hey, no fair! I didn't know he could deepthroat! I should get another try, look - I'm already hard again-" He begged, approaching the pair of them before being shoved away by Dennis' free arm. 

"You can have as many turns as you want, Mac. Charlie's our bitch now-" Dennis grinned, totally getting off on the sense of control. It was too much - he didn't think he'd last for much longer. He grabbed Charlie with both hands and thrust into him at a punishing pace, watching tears stream down the other's face.

"Fuck, such a _slut_ -" Dennis groaned, cumming down Charlie's throat. Languidly, Charlie pulled off, looking a little spent. He slumped back, looking up at the two men before him. He was totally out of it, that much was obvious. It was a look Mac and Dennis had never seen on him before, and they had to admit it was getting more appealing by the second.

"Is...is that it-?" Charlie managed weakly, propping himself up on his arms. "That wasn't so bad." He smiled, starting to break out into giggles. Mac and Dennis worried for a moment that they might have finally broken him. "You guys _really_ seemed to like it-" He laughed. "What are you, _gay?_ "

"Says the slut who drank our cum!" Mac retorted, taking it a bit too personally.

"Oh, so you don't want to do anything else? That's it?" Charlie prodded, standing up and starting to make his way back up the stairs, still butt fucking naked.

"No! No, I still wanna...we still wanna do stuff! Your duties aren't finished yet!"

"You heard him, Charlie. Get back down here." Dennis commanded, to which Charlie obeyed, slinking back down until he was once again face-to-face with his friends. Mac produced a bottle of hand lotion - Dennis noted how suspiciously convenient that was. 

"What, are you gonna lotion me up or something? I dunno if I'm down with that, dude-" Charlie stammered, crossing his arms over his chest and retreating a bit. After what they'd already done, being lotioned up seemed like an odd thing to get hesitant over. 

"We're not going to lotion you up, we're going to prep you-" Dennis explained. "Get on your hands and knees." He demanded, to which Charlie obeyed and sheepishly got into the compromising position. He didn't make a sound until Dennis slowly pressed a lotioned up finger against his entrance, after which he promptly flinched and let out a shriek.

"Dude, what are you _doing?_ That's my asshole, you...asshole-!" He yelled, trying to reach back to hit Dennis, who was completely undeterred, forcefully pushing the finger inside. Charlie shut up after that, save for a couple of pained moans.

"Mac, come here, come here-" Charlie whined, waving him over to kneel in front of him. "Am I gonna be okay? This feels so weird. Am I gonna be okay?" He babbled, grabbing Mac by the shoulders as Dennis began to urge a second finger inside of him.

"Of course you're gonna be okay-" Mac chuckled. "People do this shit all the time- not me, of course, but plenty of people do!" Charlie seemed to calm down after that, still clinging to Mac. When Dennis arched his fingers upward, Charlie's entire body shuddered, and he dug his nails into Mac's shoulders, moaning softly. Mac found he didn't mind the sight.

"Does it...feel good?" Mac asked, looking into Charlie's watery eyes. He nodded, letting out another soft sigh of pleasure. Mac didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. He was painfully hard, and watching Charlie fall apart in front of him really wasn't helping. Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Charlie's, forcing the smaller man's mouth open.

" _Ah_ \--" Charlie sighed into the kiss, too confused and aroused to fight it. It was easier to just go with it, wrapping his arms around Mac, using him as an anchor. Dennis was slipping a third finger inside, and it was almost too much to take. It felt good, it felt weird, it felt overwhelming, and Charlie had no idea what to do.

"He's ready." Dennis stated simply, standing up. Charlie whined at the loss, feeling oddly empty. Mac grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down onto his back. Charlie felt warm all over, staring up at his friend and deciding it would be best to just trust him. Plus, besides everything, he didn't want to stop.

Mac grabbed Charlie by the thighs, pushing them back until they almost reached his chest. "I'm gonna start now, okay?" He asked, trying to be polite. Charlie nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence. What Dennis had done had felt way too good, and he felt that he couldn't pass up more of that feeling.

Slowly, Mac began to push himself inside, and Charlie's mouth hung open in a silent scream, back arching off the hard floor. 

"Is he tight?" Dennis asked, observing the scene with just enough detachment to be gross and creepy about it.

"Fuck... _super_ tight-" Mac managed, slowly starting to roll his hips, fucking himself deep into Charlie, who was panting and moaning at the feeling, small body twisting up in pain and pleasure. "Who knew he'd be so _cute_ during shit like this-?" Mac groaned, leaning forward to bite at the unmarked skin of Charlie's neck, starting to thrust harder and harder.

Charlie couldn't hold back any longer, he squealed and shouted at the sensations, wrapping his legs around Mac's waist, digging his nails into his back - he needed to hold on to _something_ , otherwise he was going to fly away. " _Fuck--_ " He panted, burying his face in the crook of Mac's neck, eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck, you _love it,_ don't you-?" Mac grinned, slamming forward with as much force as he could muster, causing Charlie to cry out his name. "Shit, do that again - say my name again - that's so fucking hot-" Charlie didn't oblige, but he did allow even more undignified moans to leave his mouth.

" _Kiss me_ -" Charlie panted, tears slowly seeping out of the corners of his eyes. " _Please_ -" He begged, staring up into Mac's eyes. There was no choice but to oblige - he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly, in sharp contrast to the movements of his hips, which sped up as he felt Charlie's soft tongue press against his own.

Mac felt Charlie tighten up around him, and he was trying to drag it out as much as possible - he was painfully close, but he wanted it to last, fearing it was the last time he'd ever be able to do something like this. "Fuck, _Charlie_ \- I want you so _bad_ -" He panted, choosing to ignore Dennis' snickering in the background. "I'm not ... gonna let you get away with doing this just once, you got that-?"

Charlie nodded, arms still wrapped around Mac's back, holding him close as Mac rode out his orgasm. He was gripping him so tightly that it almost hurt, but Mac was just happy to have Charlie be so close to him. They held each other for a while, both shuddering and panting and wholly surprised at just how good it had felt.

Dennis was staring on, a mix of jealousy and anticipation in his eyes. He grabbed Mac by the shoulders and attempted to lift him off of Charlie. "Dude, no- I'm not done yet-" Mac protested, resisting Dennis. Charlie was still clinging to Mac, confused and turned on and tired and desperate. 

"You had your turn. Now it's mine." Dennis stated simply, to which Mac reluctantly conceded. Charlie whined, hands still grabby. It was apparent that he'd enjoyed it just as much as Mac had, if not more. Clearly, he wasn't so keen on Dennis taking a turn, but he decided that it was fair and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Charlie, I'm going to blow your tiny little mind." Dennis smirked, positioning himself over Charlie. There was a hint of fear in Charlie's eyes, and _oh my god Dennis loved it._ He stroked his cheek softly, tracing his fingers down his soft jawline. "Cute-" Dennis murmured, surveying him intently. Charlie didn't like being looked at so much, and he turned away sheepishly, face flushed.

Dennis spread Charlie's legs open, and it felt a little different. Mac had been more cautious and polite, but Dennis had an expression on his face that suggested he was about to eat Charlie right up. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited, but Dennis looked eager, so Charlie decided to hope for the best, gingerly wrapping his arms around Dennis' shoulders.

"Ready?" Dennis asked, already pushing himself inside. Charlie was still oversensitive from before, so the feeling was different and scary and _good_. He couldn't help but let out a broken cry of pleasure, and the smile that broke out on Dennis' face was nothing short of terrifying. "Already feeling it? Just you wait and see, it's gonna get _much_ better."

Dennis didn't bother taking things slowly, he had one goal in mind - and that was to make Charlie cum hands-free. He angled his thrusts upwards, searching for the spot that Charlie liked most. It was too much, it was way too much. Charlie realized Dennis knew what he was doing way more than Mac had, and that fact was a little frightening.

"Fuck, _fuck_ \--" Charlie cried, completely losing control over himself. Dennis grinned, knowing he'd found the right angle. "More, _more_ - _I can't, please_ \-- fuck, _please_ \--" Charlie pleaded, eyes shut with pleasure. That won't do, Dennis thought. 

"Look at me, Charlie-" Dennis asked, composed despite the situation at hand. "Charlie- you feel _amazing_ \- look at me-" Charlie obliged, looking up into his friend's eyes. That was not an appealing look. Dennis looked high on something, completely different from the way Mac had looked at him. He wanted to shut his eyes again, but it felt so good that he couldn't bring himself to disobey.

Dennis sped up, hitting Charlie's prostate over and over, enough to make him sob with pleasure, arms trembling and hands grabbing at Dennis' back mindlessly. "You like that? Tell me how much you like it, Charlie-" He grinned, staring down at Charlie's face, which was soaked in tears and flushed with pleasure.

" _I love it-_ " Charlie moaned before he could stop himself. He couldn't lie - he'd never felt anything so amazing in his life. He almost regretted it, knowing that this might be the last time he'd experience it. "More, _please- more_ -" His only gripe was that he wished it wasn't Dennis.

"I'm close-" Dennis panted. "Charlie, you're so fucking _tight_ \- you feel _amazing_ , baby-" He sighed, grabbing Charlie by the wrists and mercilessly pounding into him. Charlie was whimpering and crying from the overstimulation, and both of them knew they couldn't hold out much longer.

Charlie felt something stir within him and before he could hold himself back, he came across his chest, body tensing up and back arching up off of the floor. "Dennis, fuck-- _fuck-_ -" He cried, voice cracking upwards, higher and higher. 

"There you go, baby-" Dennis cooed, hands trailing down Charlie's waist. He sped up as Charlie clenched down around him, before gripping him by the hips hard enough to bruise. "Shit, this is the _best_ -" He managed, losing all control and spilling himself deep inside of Charlie.

Slowly, he pulled out and stood up, leaving Charlie wrecked and panting on the floor - it was clear he was trying to catch his breath, but that wasn't happening. Mac immediately helped him up, slinging Charlie's arm around his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall over due to shaky legs.

"Charlie, you realize what this means, right?" Dennis smirked, making himself decent, still a little gross and sweaty. 

Charlie was spent, and he cocked his head in confusion.

"We're going to be doing this more often."

"Hey, hey, hey- he has a say in it too! I mean, what if he didn't want to sleep with you and he only wanted to sleep with me?" Mac proposed, looking weirdly pissed. He held Charlie close, clearly jealous of what he'd just seen.

"I'd think it'd be the other way around." Dennis chuckled.

"You...both you guys can do that again." Charlie managed, leaning into Mac affectionately. He looked up into the other's eyes, clearly wanting a kiss.

"Look, see? He only kisses me. He prefers me." Mac said, leaning down to press his lips to Charlie's.

"I'm the one who made him cum, so clearly he prefers me." Dennis retorted.

"Mm...let's do it again." Charlie grinned, looking up at Mac.

"Round 2?" Mac suggested.

"Round 2 for sure."


End file.
